shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiara's first hunt/Fire/Kovu saves Mac and Kiara
This is the scene where Kiara gets her first hunt, the fire spreads and Kovu saves Mac and Kiara in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. at Rafiki's tree, Rafiki paints a picture of Kiara growing Rafiki: Oh, Mufasa. Everyday, Kiara grows more beautiful, into a queen that will someday make us all very proud. a mane on a painting of Kovu But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate. I'm very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well. No. blows, rattling Rafiki's gourds Rafiki: Hmm? You have a plan? gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join Rafiki: What? Kovu... Kiara... together? This is the plan? yells Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Mufasa, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds! blows hard at Rafiki Rafiki: Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right, okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing! camera trucks back, upwards, away from Rafiki. Scene shifts to Zira's rocky home. Zira shows up Zira: You are ready chuckles circles around Kovu sitting on a rock, revealing that he is grown into an adult lion Zira: Nice.... Very nice. a little You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny? Kovu: I will avenge Scar... Take his place in the Pride Lands. Zira: Yes! What have I taught you? Kovu: Simba is the enemy. Zira: And what must you do? Kovu: I must kill him! Outlander lionesses roar in response. The scene then change to the Pride Lands. At Pride Rock, Simba and the other lions and friends are waiting with our heroes Mac Grimborn: Can you believe it, Simba? Kiara's first hunt. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Simba. She'll do great. I'm very proud of you. And so is my boyfriend and Sarabi. Simba: Thanks, Twilight. Kiara arrives as the lions gasp with delight Rarity: There she is! Elgar: Rafiki was right about Kiara. Random Lioness: It's her first! Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried until Rafiki speaks to her.] Rafiki: Kiara. lands on a branch and alights nearby. Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily Random Lionesses: Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. Good luck, Kiara! Sarabi: My, how you've grown! and Kiara nuzzle. Simba is looking vaguely glum Nala: You'll do just fine. Kiara: Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise? glances at Nala, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently Simba: All right... I promise. rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Simba moves surreptitiously over to Timon and Pumbaa. Simba: (quietly) Make sure she doesn't get hurt. and Pumbaa begins humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view Mac is wondering in the grass as he sees Kiara Mac Grimborn: Kiara? is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kiara runs frustratedly after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are back in the Elephant Graveyard. Nuka and Vitani are standing on a ledge Nuka: Yeech. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off. Vitani: mouthful of kindling Mmmh. Sheesh. Nuka: annoyed I'm not scared, okay? jump down next to one of the spouts; Vitani drops the kindling against the edge Nuka: I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so special, why does he need us? I never even had a chance! a jet of hot gas erupts from the ground, burning Nuka's behind Nuka: pain Yaaah! runs to a spout and covers his eyes. Vitani watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze Vitani: That's it! a stick with her mouth Now come on. Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly. grabs his burning stick, and leans his head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face Nuka: Oooh! Fire! laughs and bounds after Vitani. Scene switches to the open fields, where Timon and Pumbaa are following after Kiara. We see Pumbaa's tail sticking up above the grass. Timon rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Timon leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio. Ryan, Meg and friends are with the two Timon: Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position? Pumbaa: confused Uhhh... Upright... smiling head turned slightly to the left... tail erect. Timon: Why do I bother? the horizon, framing Kiara in his fingers Ah hah. is getting off the grass when Kiara notices him Kiara: Mac? Mac Grimborn: Don't worry. You got it. is stalking the antelope again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Timon and Pumbaa, who shriek in fright. Timon: This must be where the deer and the antelope play! antelope pass; Timon and Pumbaa shriek again when they turn and see Kiara standing there, panting. Timon recovers and chuckles guiltily as Kiara recovers her breath, panting. Kiara: {sternly} Timon... what are you doing here? Timon: Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows, nods in the background a little potpourri... Kiara: My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own-- he lied! Timon: No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt! Kiara: I should have known he'd never give me a real chance. runs past them, still breathing hard. Kiara: I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands! Timon: Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of her? Kiara-- come back! hops up on Pumbaa, and they run after her-- but she's far ahead already. Timon: Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around her neck! runs to catch her Mac Grimborn: Kiara, wait! stops her as she looks at him sternly Kiara: Look, I told you I'd do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands! Mac Grimborn: But, listen to me! You're a princess! Kiara: I'm more than just a princess! off Mac Grimborn: Stubborn, eh? We'll see about that. follows Kiara. Nuka and Vitani are standing above, with their flaming sticks. Nuka: Let's light fire! two run down a slope. Vitani chuckles and drags her stick on the ground, making a line of fire. To Nuka, he is laughing like a madman Nuka: Roasty toasty princess, roasty toast princess... lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing in the center of the circle of flames Nuka: Hey, is it hot in here or that just me? he in the circle of fire and rockets up in the air FIRE!!! Yoww! lands on the ground and then laughs Vitani: growls Come on! Nuka off screen Nuka quickly sees Mac Mac Grimborn: Wait for me! switches to the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spook at something near Kiara, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Kiara gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; antelope and birds follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Zira and Kovu sit watching. Zira: The plan is in motion. pauses Go! runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Camera switches to Pride Rock, where Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away. Zazu: Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What could happen? Rarity: Where is Mac? He's missing our morning rehearsal. Ryan Heretic: I hope he will be okay. Simba looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising Simba: No... no! Kiara! Zazu: gasps Simba: Zazu, fly ahead! Find her! Ryan Heretic: I'm coming, brother! and our heroes run and Zazu flies. Meanwhile, Mac is still trying to find Kiara is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Kovu appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kovu grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. Zazu, flying overhead, watches the event. Zazu: gasps I must tell Simba! Ryan Heretic: Wait for me! flies back to Pride Rock. Kovu drags Kiara to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath. Kiara: Where am I? Kovu: You're safe... in the Pride Lands. Kiara: bewildered The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are? Kovu: I think I'm the one who just saved your life! Kiara: Look! I had everything under control! Kovu: Not from where I'm standing. Kiara: Then move downwind. just as Kiara is about to leave, Kovu jumps in front of her and they confront each other. Kiara begins jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Kovu's interest is piqued Kovu: What are you doing? Kiara: Kovu? Mac Grimborn: Kiara? Kiara! gets to shore, then sees Kovu Mac Grimborn: Kovu? Kovu: It's me, Mac, buddy. Mac Grimborn: Why? Why did you help us? Kovu: I'd help anyone, old pal. I guess you never thought a human would help a lion. And, not all lions are alike. smiles and then.. Simba: offscreen Kiara! and the lionesses from Pride Rock arrive. Simba jumps in front of Kiara, snarling and growling Nala: Kiara! You're all right. Kiara: Father, how could you break your promise? Simba: It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you. Not ever! Kiara: But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu... Simba: Kovu? an Simba roars at each other Nala: Simba. Mac Grimborn: in to defend Kovu Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy! He's a friend! Rafiki shows up and is standing on the hillside behind Simba. Rafiki: Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter? Simba: You saved her? Why? Kovu: I humbly ask to join your pride. Simba: {immediately} No! You were banished with the other Outsiders. Kovu: I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit? snarls and paces around. Nala looks hard at him. Nala: Simba... you owe him your daughter's life. Zazu: Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception. Mac Grimborn: Zazu's right. him If you won't, then you'll have to answer to Kovu's new pride, which includes him and me. thinks for a moment Simba: Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgement. We'll see who you really are. Mac Grimborn: Okay. Then, we'll have a runoff election. The top seven candidates would be narrowed to three. And the eventual winner requiring a majority of no less than seventy-two percent-- Kovu, Kiara, Simba and Nala: Mac! Mac Grimborn: Or, we let Kovu into Pride Rock, as Zazu says. To the victor belong the spoils! growls Zazu: Hmph! Riffraff. flies off. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kovu walking behind Simba and growling to himself. Ryan Heretic: Are you sure about this, brother? I mean, Kovu left the Outsiders and saved you and Kiara. Mac Grimborn: I know, but we should at least give Kovu a chance. Ryan Heretic: Sure. I could do that. I won't judge ya or Kovu. growls at Kovu. As he enters inside Pride Rock, Mac gets to him Mac Grimborn: Kovu? turns to Mac Mac Grimborn: Thanks for saving me and Kiara. Kiara: Yeah, thanks. Kovu: What kind of Hunter are you anyway, Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there. Kiara: What? Kovu: You wouldn't last three days on your own. Kiara: Oh, and I suppose you could teach me? Kovu: Huh. Yeah. Mac Grimborn: I need to know. Why did you leave the Outsiders? Kovu: Because, I wanted to be with you and Kiara. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts